Annika
Annika '''is a 12-year-old girl who is outgoing, fun and intelligent. She loves and care a lot about her friends. '''Annika is portrayed by Naxinator Personality She could be addicted to certain kind of things, like Wattpad and ALBA!!!. She is vain, that's because for her everyone is pretty and handsome. She is very nice and kind, mostly to her friends. She is also fun to talk to, but is very shy. She is very smart in Math, and loves computers. She is also very insecure which causes her lack of sleep, sometimes. But Wattpad is mostly the reason why she gets lack of sleep. Facts * She lives in Spain. * Her best friends in the wiki are Lolli, MermaidWerewolf, violetta4siempre and Bea * She has a Wattpad account and her username is @loveNAXI (follow her!!!!). * She is an admin in 2 wikis. * Her favorite characters from Violetta are Naty, Maxi, Felipe, Marco, Fede, Fran, and Andres. * She loves pop and rock music. * She likes the bands Imagine Dragons and Fun. * Her favorite food is the japanese food called Katsudon. * Her favorite candy is oreos. * Alba Rico, Facundo Gambande, Jorge Blanco, Candelaria Mofese, Damien Lauretta, Maca Miguel, Diego Dominguez, Nicolas Garnier, Ruggero Pasquarelli and Lodovica Comello are her favorite Violetta cast members. * She is also addicted to Hart Of Dixie and Community. * She likes watching cartoons like Adventure Time, Regular Show and The Amazing World Of Gumball, * She ships Finn and Marceline; And Eileen and Rigby. * Her Violetta OTP is Naxi. * She is very addicted to Alba Rico that when she sees her in pictures she sweats and jumps. * She ships everyone with Alba and Naty. * For her everyone is perfect for Alba and Naty, because she is so pretty. * Alba is her inspiration and love. * She wishes Falba to exist. * She's fluent in English, Tagalog, Taglish and Konyo, Spanish. And is studying Italian. * She's an author. * She has completed 4 books for now. * She has published 12 books for now. * Her favourite authors in wattpad are Natdres, TiniStoessel_, TinistaFromTheUk, MermaidWerewolf, violetta4siempre, Tinistaxjorgista, PrettylittleV-lover, Purple_candelaria, lovaticxdemi, Aya_Tz, IloveNAXI(that's Her!!!), DemiGodFan, AnotherV-lover and more... * She has a brother. * Her brother, her and her cousins in her mom's side are all not straight. * She is Bi-curios, not straight. Meaning she is doubting that she is straight. * In her mom's side family. There's 2 Bisexual, 2 gays (including my brother), 1 undefined and 2 Bi-curious and she is one of them. * She accepts fanibal, but she doesn't want to be there to see it. * She has 500+ followers in wattpad for now. * Her ask book has about 30K reads (maybe). * She is a perfectionist and is very insecure. * She doesn't believe in herself. * She is weird, and that makes her awesome. * She loves Jorgalba and Ruggalba, but she loves Falba more. * She is smart in Math that she is advanced to it. * She is bad in science that it got the lowest score to it in her report card. * She got a 90 in her Art grade, and she got mad. * She got a 89 in her English grade, and she kept on whining for only getting 89 and not 95+. * She got a 84 in health and she got very mad at herself for joking on the Health module. * She thought she was going to get a line of 7 in science, but she didn't. * She was best in Math on the 1st term of classes. But then in 2nd term and in 3rd term she wasn't anymore, and she kept on whining and after that she stayed on her bed for a few days. * She wants everything to be perfect when it comes to her grades. * Her favorite words are Alba, Naxi, Falba, Facu, Rico, Gambande, Navarro, Naty, Maxi, Ponte and Vidal. *NAXImylove AKA Bea and her are cousins. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters